


Feathers

by Starwinder042653



Series: Bingo Fics [8]
Category: ATF AU - Fandom, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwinder042653/pseuds/Starwinder042653
Summary: Ezra has a problem with an undercover assignment. Chris has a headache.





	Feathers

Written for Mag7Bingo

Prompt used: feathers

************************

Chris Larabee, leader of the esteemed ATF Team Seven pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. 

Now Ezra decides to balk. 

He hadn't balked when they told him that he'd be going right back undercover just *two days* after he had come out from undercover. 

He hadn't balked when they told him that he'd be going under in a *transvestite* club.

He hadn't even balked when they told him he'd be on stage, singing and dancing in drag.

Now, standing here looking at the admittedly skimpy costume he's going to be wearing, he decides to balk… but not because the damn thing is so skimpy, and not because its made mostly of strategically placed feathers. 

Nope.

He balks because the feathers are *peacock* feathers. 

Larabee had always heard about how undercover agents could be real prima donnas. That because of the creativity required for the job they were often eccentric and sometimes just bat shit crazy. 

But his prized undercover agent had never shown the slightest indication to the eccentric behavior attributed to other undercover agents that he'd heard stories about. 

Of course, Ezra didn't play well with others, but then none of Larabee's "boys" had played well with others before joining Team Seven.

Yet, while Ezra was the most talented, most creative, most versatile and most flexible undercover that Larabee had ever so much as heard of with an absolute genius for thinking on the fly and out of the box, he had never been anything but completely professional, utterly unflappable and extremely cool under fire.

Until now.

Now he apparently had developed some kind of freaking phobia about peacocks of all things!

"Ezra…." It came out as a deep growl.

"No." Ezra had that 'no way in hell' look on his face. "I won't wear it."

"Why not?" That was Vin, coming to stand beside Chris. 

He was undercover as a bartender and while the jeans and T-shirt that he wore were skin-tight, he wasn't required to dress much differently than he normally did when he was off work. He was in fact kind of enjoying this assignment. Of course, he'd enjoy it a lot more if Ezra would put the costume on. 

"I think the feathers are right pretty, all blue and green and shiny," Vin said, helpfully.

"They come from peacocks and bad things happen when I am in the vicinity of peacocks!" Ezra snarled giving Vin a glare that would have peeled paint.

Peacocks are foul fowls, vicious birds, he shuddered at the memory. Great Aunt Bertha had had an entire flock of the aggressive beasts. I may have only been five but I remember them clearly!

"But they ain't peacocks! They're just feathers," Vin protested.

The look Ezra gave him for that piece of logic clearly said, 'You're sleeping on the couch tonight.'

Vin blinked. He'd just got Ez home. Damned if he was sleeping on the couch. "You're right," he said, laying a hand on Ezra's shoulder in a sudden show of support. "You're absolutely right. They are peacock feathers." 

He quickly turned and left making it clear that Chris was on his own.

Chris shook his head and sighed. He looked around and spotted the stage manager, "Hey!" He waved the man over. "Do you have another costume he can wear?"

"That's the only one in his size," the man said. "All the others are at least one size smaller."

Ezra asked. "What do you have that's just one size smaller?"

"There's a pink flamenco… but I really don't think…. "

"We'll lace the corset tighter," Ezra said decisively.

"Ez are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Believe me Mister Larabee," Ezra said, "I can deal with a tighter corset much better than I can deal with," he gave a distinct shudder as he said the words, "peacock feathers!"

The End


End file.
